Imperial Commando Special Unit
The Imperial Commando Special Unit was what became of the Grand Army of the Republic's Special Operations Brigade after the Empire took over. History After the Galactic Empire took over and Order 66 was executed, the Grand Army was disbanded and became the Imperial Forces.Imperial Commando: 501st The Commando Unit, known as the Special Operations Brigade and it's offspring, such as Arca Company, were disbanded and reformed as the Imperial Commando Special Unit, hosting all former members of the Brigade that had survived. A majority of the force was primarily commando units, but a small division were just cross trained 501st Legion troopers. Darth Vader founded the unit, but then left it in the hands of Emperor's Hand Sa Cuis, who assigned the squad's missions. Squad 40, in particular, was sent to eliminate a Antarian Ranger named Jilam Kester, thought to be a Jedi supporter. The squad were tasked with capturing him. Upon arriving and linking up with the local Police Department, the squad stormed the house. They were able to locate who they thought Kester, but who turned out to be Iri Camas, their former General for the Special Operations Brigade. Kester had escaped the compound, leaving Camas as a distraction. The Jedi attacked the squad, killing Bry, and sparked a gas leak. Darman, IC-1136, ignited the gas leak and killed Camas. The squad reported back to Coruscant to discover that Cuis was no longer their commanding officer. Roly Melusar took over, as Cuis had been killed.In His Image The squad were then assigned a new member, Rede, and a new mission. They were sent down to the lower levels of Coruscant as there was a reported Jedi sighting. After storming the facility, Ennen opened fire on the suspect and killed him after several shots. Ennen would later go on to kill himself in the barracks, due to depression. The squad continued on without him and were tasked with killing Boris Yelgo, a Jedi Knight. Rede, the rookie, was able to skillful dispatch the Jedi. Darth Vader also had his own unit within the 501st, that doubled as apart of the Imperial Commando Special Unit. The unit was led by Commander Voca, a commander in the 501st. During a mission, Vader, Voca and two battalions were assigned to locate Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's son, Garoche.Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1 They were first sent to Atoa, where they killed the Rebels that fought against them. During their continued search, they came under attack in space. The battalions would be betrayed by Captain Shale and his unit.Darth Vader and the Lost Command 3 During their attempted escape, Voca and Vader's Nu-class shuttle was shot down. When it crashed, only Vader, Voca and nine of his men had survived. Shale, who had already set up on the planet, ambushed them. Slowly, each trooper fell until all of them, Voca included, were killed.Darth Vader and the Lost Command 4 Notable Members Kamino Security Team Navigation: Known Targets *Jedi **Former Jedi Knight Bardan Jusik **Jedi Knight Borik Yelgo (KIA) **Jedi Master Iri Camas (KIA) *Cuy'val Dar **Former Training Sergeant Kal Skirata **Former Training Sergeant Mij Gilimar **Former Training Sergeant Rav Bralor **Former Training Sergeant Wad'e Tay'haai **Former Training Sergeant Walon Vau *Clone Renegades **Commando Units ***Hyperion Squad ***Ion Team ***Remnants of Omega Squad ****Atin Skirata ****Corr Skirata ***Yayax Squad ****Cov ****Jind ****Dev ****Yover **ARC Troopers ***Null-class ARC Troopers ****A'den Skirata ****Jaing Skirata ****Kom'rk Skirata ****Mereel Skirata ****Ordo Skirata ****Prudii Skirata ***Alpha-class ARC Troopers ****Maze ****Sull Darman noticed that Fi was not on the list, so he was not a target. Niner noted that Etain Tur-Mukan, Darman's wife and a Jedi who had been killed, was apart of the targets list, so they had not been able to distinguish who was dead and who was not. Appearances *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' References Category:Unit Category:Imperial Commando Special Unit Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:501st Legion